The present invention relates to a heat insulating covering for cooling shelf units in sales places and the like.
Cooling shelf units are open toward sales spaces and are provided with a lower goods member or bottom, a rear wall at its rear side, a plurality of stationary or adjustable shelf members spaced in vertical direction one above the other and above the goods member, and a top part. Such cooling shelf units are very convenient for goods presentation and have been used in increasing variety. However, they have the disadvantage that due to their geometry it is not possible to arrange on them motor driven so-called post-blinds. Conventional hand-operated snapping blinds are used for such cooling shelf units in order to at least partially hold within the limits the high cooling looses in the forwardly open cooling shelf units, at least during the night hours or weekends or in other words after the sales time. Such snapping blinds are conventionally not wider than 120-150 cm, for their easy handling. Therefore, for the shelf length of such cooling shelf units which conventionally have the individual length of 5-6 m and can be assembled to several neighboring units with total length of 40-50 m, the expenses for manual actuation of the required many snapping blinds is very high. It is also an important disadvantage that with such many hand-operated snapping blinds the operational condition "blind close" can not be attained in a reliable manner for an energy-saving regulating process which includes turning the cooling aggregates to night operation and switching off the shelf illumination. In the cooling shelf devices in which during the operation the cooling aggregate is to be controlled over the time, it can happen that the individual hand-operated blinds are not reliably closed. As a result, the cooling intensity reduced with the not completely closed blinds during the night operation is not sufficient to reliably cool the goods. Also, it does not make sense to provide end switches for the operational condition "blind closed" for such hand-operated blinds, when one takes into consideration that for the shelf length 50 m at least 30 or more snapping blinds with a corresponding great number of end switches is required. Moreover, there are difficulties in utilization of conventional motor-operated blinds, since they can be driven to the closing position only by their own weight and conventionally only opened with the assistance of a motor.